


Just Let Go

by destiel_winchester17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bi Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Fluff, I just wanna say this is the first fic I've ever written so if its garbage I'm sorry :), M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Cas, Top Dean, Use of a song?, We stan versatile kings, but a little bit of plot, gay cas, no supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_winchester17/pseuds/destiel_winchester17
Summary: “Come on man, it’s only for one night”Cas really, really has to study for his midterm that’s only four days away“I don’t think so Dean”, Cas sighs. If he’s going to be honest with himself, it’s less about needing to study and more about not wanting to end up drunk or even tipsy around his best friend and crush of 5 years, lest his big mouth gets the better of him.(Yeah I don't know how to do summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friends for reading this and editing parts of it that sucked yall some real ones. (They're on tumblr if you wanna follow em- rainbowolfe and bitterwolf912.

“Come on man, it’s only for one night”

Cas really, _really_ has to study for his midterm that’s only four days away

“I don’t think so Dean”, Cas sighs. If he’s going to be honest with himself, it’s less about needing to study and more about not wanting to end up drunk or even tipsy around his best friend and crush of 5 years, lest his big mouth gets the better of him.

“Please? We haven’t gone out together and just had a good time in weeks.” Cas can feel his resolve slipping and Dean must be able to tell too if his widening smirk is anything to go by.

“Fine” Cas says as he rolls his eyes and tries to hold back his own smile at Deans whoop of victory.

“Awesome. I’ll come by to pick you up at 8. Wear somthin nice” Dean says and winks as he goes to leave. Cas hopes and prays Dean doesn’t notice the slight flush on his face.

Dean and Cas met their junior year of high school when Dean transferred in. Cas hadn’t talked to Dean, only seen him, and immediately he knew he was in trouble. Dean looked like the typical bad boy which wouldn’t work for many people, but it suited him almost too well. They didn’t really meet until one day one of the jocks, Victor, decided to do his usual heckling of Cas, as one of the out gay students. Right after Victor pushed him so hard his back hit the lockers with a loud thump, he hears it,

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Its Dean and Cas is kind of shocked to see who it is standing up for him.

“Stay out of this it’s got nothing to do with you,” Victor says.  
“Like hell it doesn’t” Dean walked over and just as Victor was about to yell again Dean socks him right in the jaw, knocking him into the other rows of lockers in the process.

“You don’t mess with him anymore unless you want a repeat of this” Dean said sternly.

“Christ! Whatever” and Victor stalks away, clutching his jaw.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” and he sticks his hand out

“I’m Dean”

“Cas”. After that, they started to hang out every day at lunch and then eventually they started going over to each other’s houses and before they knew it, they were best friends.

Cas’s initial attraction grew into something more as he started getting to know Dean and he was helpless to stop his growing feelings towards his friend. Dean may have had the bad boy image, but he had the kindest heart, putting his little brother Sam above everything. He always made sure everyone else was taken care of before himself, and sometimes it would make Cas want to strangle him because he wanted Dean to take care of himself and realize that he was important, and not just to Sam. He was smarter than he would ever give himself credit for and it showed when they both got full rides to Newman University in Kansas. Cas pushed all thoughts of him and Dean ever being together as more than best friends’ way down, but he couldn’t deny the sliver of hope that came up when Dean told him he was bisexual. Still though, Cas didn’t want to risk not having Dean in his life if he didn’t feel the same way.

The rest of the day past quickly, leaving Cas no less nervous about tonight, the last thing he wanted was to be obvious about his feelings. But he wants to spend time with his friend and they always have a good time when they go out together and being nervous isn’t going to stop that from being a fact.  
Cas wouldn’t call himself a fashion expert, but he knows what suits him and his *cough cough* _assets_. He’s picked a pair of dark wash jeans, a pair of combat boots that go up to his shins, and a dark blue Henley. His jeans are doing everything for his ass and his Henley is just on the right side of too tight, so his pecks are showing through. He knows doing anything with his hair is pointless, so he leaves it as is, AKA a mess but it works for him. He may not have a chance with his best friend but hey, Dean’s the one who said to “wear something nice”.

He hears a knock on the door and walks over. Before answering, he takes a deep breath and boy is he glad he did. Dean is on the other side looking like something straight out of his top 5 wet dreams without even trying. His blonde hair is a bit spiky like he just ran his hands through it. He’s wearing a tight black Metallica t-shirt and Cas is so glad Dean decided to forego a flannel because now he can see his arms and he’s clearly been hitting the weights lately. Making his way down, Dean is wearing light blue jeans that are making his legs stand out even more than usual. Completing the look is a pair of his trusty black Chuck Taylor’s.

“Cas? Cas?” He must’ve short circuited for a sec.

Hoping his little moment goes mostly unnoticed, he says, “yeah let’s go”

“Good, I need a drink,” Dean says  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They get to the club and the dance floor is crowded and loud, but the bar is a bit calmer so that’s where they head.

“What can I get you two?” the bartender asks

“I’ll have whatever’s on tap,” Dean says.

“How bout you Cas?”

Cas considers going tame and getting a beer like Dean but decides against it. “I’ll have a Long Island Iced Tea please.”

“Coming right up,” the bartender says as he turns to make their drinks.

“Hey, that guy at the end of the bar has barely taken his eyes off you since we got here,” Dean says, tilting his head past Cas.

Cas looks and sees a handsome blonde wearing a tight black v-neck that leaves nothing to the imagination. He gives Cas a seductive look and sticks his chest out.

“Yeah I’m not really in the mood for all that tonight” The lighting isn’t great, so Cas doesn’t know if he’s imagining the relief on Dean’s face or not. Yeah, probably imagining it.

Their drinks arrive and because Cas is eager to get to the good part of drinking- being drunk- so he drinks rather quickly and gets a refill. Dean takes his time drinking his beer and orders another one. By the time they’re both done, Cas suggests they head to the dance floor. Dean’s feeling a little apprehensive because he doesn’t have the greatest rhythm at the best of times and being tipsy it only gets worse. But he sees the excited look on Cas’s face and gives in.

When they first get to the dance floor there’s some electric sounding song that everyone’s bouncing to and they join in. They’re smiling at each other while they dance, finally letting go and having fun for the first time in a while and Cas has to admit that it feels really good. Not just the buzz he has going but just being so close to Dean, his feelings for his friend right at the surface.

The song changes to something slower, Skin by Rihanna and the tone immediately shifts.

_“The mood is set. So you already know what’s next”_

The two friends make eye contact as if to ask, “should we go back to the bar?”. In the end, Cas is still feeling good and he likes the song, so he starts moving the slow rhythm.

_“I know you hearin' it, you got me moaning now”_

Cas’s head is tipped back, eyes closed, and Dean can’t stop staring. At Cas’s Adam’s apple bobbing, the sweat coming down his neck, his shirt sticking to his skin, his hips moving- and Dean is just standing there, not even moving.

_“I got a secret set I wanna show you, oh I got a secret I'mma drop 'em to the floor, oh”_

As if Cas knew he was being watched he opened his eyes and looked right back at Dean. He looked perfect as always and god was it getting difficult to keep his feelings in check. He just wants to pull Dean in, to have him close, move with him, kiss him, and it’s getting more and more difficult for him to remember why it would be such a bad idea. He’s staring at Dean’s lips now and Dean licks them. It feels like they’re the only ones in the room and the air is so tense between them. They’ve moved even closer and Cas starts to move his hips again while looking Dean in the eyes.

_“No teasin', you waited long enough. Go deep, I’mma throw it at ya, can't catch it”_

Dean moves forward half a step and their foreheads are almost touching. Dean looks like he’s deciding something in his head and with a look of determination and lust, he puts his hands on Cas’s hips and Cas shudders at the contact. Then Dean’s hips are moving too and Cas almost moans because there grinding against each other now.

_“Don't hold back, you know I like it rough. Know I'm feelin' ya, huh, know you liking it”_

They’re basically breathing into each other’s mouths now and when Dean moves his hand from Cas’s hip, he’s disappointed only for a second because his hand is on the back of his neck now and Dean’s pulling him in. When their lips first touch its soft and hesitant but then Cas moans aloud and Dean deepens the kiss. Dean opens his mouth further and Cas goes for it and now there are tongues are involved and Cas doesn’t know if he’s ever been this turned on in his life and its only from a kiss and a little grinding.

_“Baby don't stop what you're doing. Softer then them other, boy I know you wanna touch”_

Cas, feeling emboldened knowing the Dean seems to want him as much as he wants Dean, starts touching Dean. Going from his strong shoulders, down over his chest, just barely brushing his nipples and he hears Dean’s breath hitch and decides to keep that little detail in the back of his mind. Cas’s hands keep roaming over Dean’s abs and stomach and god does he wish he could see everything he’s feeling. Cas has seen Dean shirtless before, but he was never able to touch.

_“Breathing down my neck, I can tell ya wanna - and now you want it like. Want you to feel it now.”_

Cas can feel Dean’s arousal against his own and he doesn’t want to stop, nor is he fond of cumming in his pants in a public place. Dean interrupts his thoughts, “Let’s um, let’s get out of here?” He asks a little unsure as if Cas would ever say no.

“Yeah” Cas breathes.

They get out of the club and start walking in the direction of Cas’s apartment complex because his is closer. They stop several times just to kiss and feel each other up and by the time they’re at Cas’s door- and he has never been so grateful he lives on the first floor- they’re both flustered and so turned on Cas almost can’t get the door unlocked.  
Once inside they can barely keep their hands off each other. Dean pushes Cas against the door and starts kissing down his neck, sliding his teeth down and biting making Cas groan. Cas pushes Dean back a bit so he can take his shirt off and Dean does the same. Cas takes a second to appreciate a shirtless Dean, breathing hard since they’ve barely stopped kissing. Then Cas puts his hand at the center of Dean’s chest and starts moving him back towards his bedroom. They make it to the bedroom and Cas notices that Dean starts to look apprehensive.

“Do you not want to? It’s totally fine if you don’t, I can just sleep on the couch and you can take the bed” Cas says in a rush, thinking Dean’s changed his mind and it was just a passing attraction.

Dean chuckles, “no, I want to, I just wanted to make sure you did too, but Cas I should tell you if you want this to be a one-time thing. I don’t think I can do that.” Dean says.

Cas almost can’t believe it; Dean wants to be with him romantically? “Do you mean, you want to, to be in a relationship with me?” Cas asks hopefully.

“Yeah, of course, Cas I’ve liked you for so long, but I didn’t want to do anything that would ruin our friendship so I thought it would be better the keep it to myself.”

“So did I”

They both start to smile and then Dean steps forward and softly kisses Cas again. Its slow and sloppy and the best kiss they’ve both experienced. Dean turns them around and pushes Cas onto the bed. Dean started kissing down Cas’s chest, stopping to suck on his nipples and Cas moans as he runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. He moves on, kissing down his stomach until he reaches the top of Cas’s jeans and Dean rubs Cas’s erection.

“Please Dean, take them off” Cas whines

“Don’t worry I gotcha” Dean replies

He pulls Cas’s jeans down his legs and when they’re finally out of the way Dean licks his cock through his boxers, making Cas buck his hips up and whine. Finally, Dean pulls his boxers off. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight of Cas. If Dean had to guess he’d say Cas is almost 7 inches and thick, but Dean had been waiting so long to do this that he just went for it. He licks the tip of his cock and moans at the taste of pre-cum and took him in half-way. Cas moaned and tried not to thrust his hips up and tightened the hand that was resting in Dean’s hair. Dean went back to the tip and swirled the tongue around the head. Dean took him almost all the way to the base and put his hand around what he couldn’t fit and swallowed around Cas’s cock.

Cas felt euphoric like he would cum before they got to the main event. He looked down at Dean, going up down on his cock and moaning around him like he couldn’t get enough, and it was too much.

Cas pulled hard on Dean’s hair, “I’m gonna cum”, Cas moaned.

Dean pulled off and chuckled, his voice hoarse. “That’s kind of the point”.

But Cas shook his head.

“I want to cum with you inside of me.”

That left Dean almost speechless and his own cock twitched in his boxers. He swallowed hard, “ok”, Dean says.

“The lubes in the top drawer”. Dean tries not to think too much about Cas fingering himself and possibly thinking about him when doing it because he’s hard enough as is.

Dean shuffles through the drawer for a few seconds before he finds the lube and moves back between Cas’s legs. Dean opens Cas’s legs further to accommodate him and spreads the lube onto his fingers. He reaches down and rubs his pointer finger around Cas’s tight hole. At the same time goes back to kissing Cas to distract him from any initial discomfort. He pushes his finger in slowly and Cas breaks the kiss so he can control his breathing. “You ok?” Dean asks against Cas’s lips.

“Yeah, I’m good, so good”.

Cas felt amazing knowing that this was Dean, his best friend and the man he’s been in love with all this time. Dean added a second finger and began scissoring them to stretch Cas. Dean was sucking bruises into Cas’s neck and he moaned out Dean’s name, fueling Dean’s arousal.

“Fuck Cas, I love how you moan for me”, Dean says

“Your fingers feel so good, better than I imagined”

“You imagined it?”

“Fuck… yes. I’ve laid in this bed so many times with my fingers deep inside me wishing it was you” Cas moans loudly

“Christ Cas”. Dean curled his fingers, hitting his sweet spot and Cas threw his head back.

“Dean! Fuck don’t stop”

Dean added a third finger, anticipation rising for what they were about to do, what they’ve both waited so long for.  
After another couple of minutes of making sure Cas was stretched enough Dean moved up and had his cock positioned at Cas’s hole.

“Are you sure?”

“Dean, fuck me”

Far be it from Dean to ignore that order. He pushes in slowly and they share the same breath until Dean bottoms out and they both sigh. Dean starts out slow, wanting to draw it out. He’s fucking into Cas at a leisurely pace leaving a trail of kisses on Cas’s neck. This goes on for a few minutes until Cas says “Dean, fuck me like you mean it, fuck me like you’re as desperate as I am to finally have you inside me.” Dean groans and pulls out all of the way before fucking back into him hard and fast.

“Just like that Dean, fuck”. Dean’s fucking him hard, hitting Cas’s sweet spot every other thrust. Sweat it building up on both of their bodies and Cas’s fingernails are digging into Dean’s arms and he can’t bring himself to care when he feels so good.

“Dean I’m close”

“Come on Cas, cum for me, cum on my cock”

Cas reaches for his cock, but Dean takes his hand away to put his own on him and stroke him to completion. With a broken moan Cas’s legs shake as he cums all over their stomachs. Dean slows down to draw out Cas’s orgasm and so he doesn’t overwhelm him.

“Keep going” Cas says,

“Want you to cum inside me” he says in a sated voice.

Dean keeps fucking him until he feels his orgasm building.

“Kiss me” Dean says, and Cas does just that.

Their tongues are swirling around eat other and as Dean cums he bites down on Cas’s bottom lip and moans into his mouth. Dean’s arms lose the strength to keep him upright and he falls to Cas’s side.

The only noise in the room is the sound of their heavy breathing. Cas turns on his side to face Dean, and Dean does the same. “That was- “

“amazing?” Cas laughs

“Yes, that was amazing”.

“So, what now?” Cas asked

“Well personally I think we could both use a shower”

Cas playfully slaps Dean’s arm “You know what I mean”

There’s a blush growing on Deans face as he says, “Will you be my boyfriend Cas?”

“Of fucking course” and they both laugh.

“I know you said we should take a shower but I’m about to fall asleep”

“In the morning?”

“In the morning”

Cas rests his head on Dean’s chest and Dean runs his fingers through Cas’s hair and kisses the top of his head as he starts to drift.

“Night Cas”

“Night Dean”


	2. Ah shit, here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is chapter 2. Its mostly smut with a sprinkle of fluff. Once again thanks to my pals for looking this over while also roasting the chapter :)

Cas wakes up feeling… kind of gross. There’s still dried cum on his chest, and Dean was right, they probably should’ve taken a shower last night. Speaking of Dean, he’s spooned up behind him. So, Cas turns to see his face and tries to be as gentle as possible as to not wake him up yet. Dean’s face looks calm and he looks as good as he always does. Bright green eyes meet his and Dean’s lips turn up into a smile. 

“Watching me sleep?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you.”

Cas smiles and presses his lips lightly to Dean’s. “I think we really should take a shower,” 

“Oh, what a great idea that I had last night-that I believe was blown off by a certain someone?”

“Please, it’s not like you wanted to get up either.”

“That’s fair”

Cas yawns and Dean laughs. “Here, I’ll go in first and you sleep a little bit more, ok?”

Cas almost protests but another yawn cuts him off. 

“Ha, yeah that’s what I thought.”

Cas watches in appreciation as Dean enters the bathroom that’s connected to his bedroom. Once the door closes behind him, Cas closes his eyes for maybe 5 minutes before he decides he can’t get back to sleep while thinking about Dean taking shower; naked and wet and not with Cas. He gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom. It’s a bit steamy but he can still make out Dean’s silhouette behind the glass of the shower.

He slides the shower door open, “Mind if I join you?”

Dean turns, having heard him come in he isn’t surprised to see Cas. “Not at all,”

Cas steps in and has never been so happy his shower can comfortably fit two people. Dean is facing the spray of the shower and Cas steps up close behind him, putting his hands on Dean’s hips and kissing his shoulder. Dean leans his head back and steals a quick kiss from Cas. Cas can feel himself hardening and grinds against Dean’s ass. Dean lets out a soft grunt and grinds back.

“Can I try something? I promise you’ll like it,” Cas says

“Yeah,” Dean says, a little breathless.

Cas turns Dean until he’s facing the wall and Dean instinctively puts his hands on it to steady himself. Cas kisses across Dean’s shoulders, down his back, paying special attention to the dimples above his ass.

“Fuck your ass is amazing,” Cas says as he spreads Dean’s ass apart and blows on his hole.

“Oh fuck,” Dean moans

“Is this ok?” Cas asks, not wanting to cross any lines

“Fuck yes”

With that, Cas circles his tongue around Dean’s hole and Dean let out a high pitched whine. Cas can’t get enough of those noises, so he pulls back momentarily.  
“Don’t hold back, I want to hear how good my tongue feels in your ass.”

That alone makes Dean moan aloud. “Fuck yes Cas, you feel so good.”

Cas licks over Dean’s hole and sticks his tongue inside him as far as he can.

“Oh, fuck yes, deeper Cas please,” Dean says, almost on the verge of begging Cas to fuck him with his tongue.

Cas eats him out like it’s his last meal, spit is running down Dean’s balls and down Cas’s chin. Dean thinks he might be able to cum from this alone. Cas pulls back and spits directly on Dean’s hole before going back in and Dean’s eyes roll from the back of his head as he reaches down to stroke his cock.

Cas pulls back, “Fuck yes, cum on my tongue baby” Cas moans.

The pet name and Cas noshing hard on his hole is what pushes Dean over and he cums all over the shower tiles.

“Oh Cas, fuck…!”

Cas stands up, his cock rock hard, and Dean turns around, kissing him hard. Dean reaches down to stroke Cas’s cock.

“God yes,” Cas sighs.

“Come on, Cas. I know you want to cum all over me. You ate me out so good baby, want you to cum for me. Cum for me Cas,”

Dean strokes Cas hard and fast and Cas finally let’s go, being so pent up from eating Dean out and hearing all of his delicious noises.

“Holy shit!” Cas grunts

He cums into Dean’s hands and on his abs. Dean kisses his neck as he orgasms, then lifts his fingers to his lips, licking up the cum that landed on his hand.  
“Fuck Dean, are you trying to kill me?” Cas chuckles, his cock twitching at the sight but sadly, it would be at least 20 minutes until he got hard again.  
“Of course not, that would totally ruin our dinner plans,” Dean says as he turns to clean the rest of himself off.

“Oh so we have dinner plans now,” Cas says, smiling.

“Hell yeah, we do. I’m thinking we order in some pizza and rent a movie?”

“Sounds perfect.” 

Cas can’t stop smiling, and Dean notices this. Cas’s joy is infectious. Dean turns fully to face Cas and kisses him breathless.

“I’m really glad we went out last night,” Dean whispers.

“Me too,” Cas whispers back.

They had gotten out of the shower, dried each other off and made their way to relax on the couch while surfing through Netflix. Because it was Saturday and neither had work or class, they decided to not go anywhere.

“I should go back to my place, get a change of clothes...” Dean trails off.

“Or, you could just borrow a pair of my sweats and an oversized shirt and stay here with me?” Cas suggests

Dean couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face

“Ya know, so you don’t have to waste any energy going _all_ the way back to your place and then coming _all_ the way back here.” Cas continues.

“Surrree, it’s not like I only live 15 minutes away or anything,” Dean laughs.

“Ok, maybe I just don’t want you to leave,” Cas says the last part under his breath.

“Hmm? Sorry? What was that?” Dean teases.

Cas climbs over onto Dean's lap and whispers, “I said, you should definitely stay here with me,” He lays a soft kiss on Dean’s lips.

“Don’t need to convince me baby” Dean whispers back.

After a few hours, a lot of making out, and a nap, they decided to order their dinner. They get an extra-large, half cheese (for Cas), half meat lovers (for Dean) pizza. While they ate, they watched Nailed It, laughing while inexperienced bakers rushed to make beautiful cakes but ultimately failed. Dean sat with Cas in between his legs, his head resting on Dean’s chest and Cas revels in finally having a moment like this with Dean.

Once they’ve had their fill of pizza, Dean asks Cas if he wants to watch anything else. Cas turns and climbs into Dean’s lap, facing him. “No, I think I want dessert.”

Dean lets out a surprised laugh “Oh my god. I know you didn’t just deliver one of the cheesiest lines ever!”

Cas laughs too “Oh come on. I thought it was appropriate.”

They lean in at the same time for a chaste kiss that quickly turns heated. Dean’s tongue demands entrance and Cas moans as he lets him in. Cas starts to grind his hips down and Dean groans as he puts his hands on Cas’s ass.

“I think we should go back to the room,” Cas hums.

“Yeah good idea” 

And with that, Cas climbs off of Dean.

They make their way to the bedroom. Once they’re inside and Dean shuts the door, Cas pushes him into it and kisses him hard. Dean moans and grips Cas’s hips, almost mirroring the position they were in at the club.

Cas pulls away, takes Dean’s shirt off, and grabs Dean’s hand leading him to the bed, turning them around and pushing Dean onto it. Cas slowly takes off his shirt, then his sweatpants, all while maintaining eye contact with Dean. Dean starts to stroke himself through his own pants. Watching Cas put on his little show had his cock getting harder by the second.

Before Cas can get on the bed, Dean takes off his pants, where he had no boxers underneath. Cas climbs on top of Dean, covering Dean’s body with his own and kissing him lightly. The kiss quickly becomes heated and Dean moans. Cas starts kissing down his chest, stopping to suck on Dean’s nipples. Deans back arches, chasing the sensation.

“Fuck Cas” He moans.

“I love how sensitive you are,” He keeps kissing down Dean’s chest, leaving bites and hickeys in his wake, until he gets to his navel.

“Turn around for me?” Cas asks

Dean complies and rolls onto his stomach, arching his back and sticking his ass out.

“Fuck”

Dean impatiently shakes his ass a little “C’mon Cas, I want your hands on me, I want to feel you”

Cas runs his hands down Dean’s back until he gets to Dean’s ass and spreads him open. Cas groans just looking at Dean’s little hole.

“I wanna fuck you”

“Yeah? You want to pound my little hole baby?” Dean teases

“God fuck yes”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Dean asks

Cas reaches across to his bedside table to grab the lube. He pours a liberal amount onto his fingers and spreads it around in an attempt to warm it up a little, so it won’t be cold. Before Cas starts to stretch him with his fingers, he licks right over Dean’s hole.

“Fuck, don’t tease me Cas”

“Mmm, but you taste so good,” Cas says

“Please, please I want your fingers baby,”

Cas can’t just ignore Dean begging like that. He gives Dean one finger and fucks him with it for a minute before adding a second and curling his fingers. Dean shouts and pushes his ass back onto Cas’s fingers.

“Oh fuck yes right there,” Dean says

“Yeah? Right here?” Right as Cas says it he rubs over Dean’s prostate again

“God yes, more”

Cas inserts a third finger, fucking him with them and spreading his fingers, stretching Dean for his cock.

“Ok, ok I’m ready,” Dean says breathlessly.

Cas takes his fingers out and pours more lube on his cock, spreading it around, along with his pre-cum. He positions himself at Dean’s hole, rubbing the head of his cock over it.

“C’mon Cas, I want you inside me”

And Cas pushes in slowly until he bottoms out and they both groan.

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby, tell me when you’re ready,” Cas says.

After Dean is adjusted, he moves his ass forward, halfway off Cas’s cock, before taking him back in slowly. Cas grips Dean’s ass cheeks moaning at Dean taking his cock.

“Move Cas”

Cas pulls all the way out and thrust back in slowly and he keeps that pace for a couple of minutes and Dean can’t take it anymore.

“Faster Cas, harder, fuck me into the mattress. I wanna be able to feel you tomorrow!”

Cas moans and starts thrusting harder and faster. The sounds of skin slapping on skin driving Dean further to orgasm and Deans moans getting Cas closer.

Cas pulls out and urges Dean to turn back over. “I want to see your face when you cum on my cock”

“God yes Cas, I’m close” 

Cas pushes Dean’s legs back so his knees are almost at his chest and thrusts back in, fucking Dean deep and fast.

“You feel so good baby, you’re taking my cock so well. Stroke your cock for me”

Dean does and feels his orgasm building

“Christ Cas don’t fucking stop!”

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Cas says

“Oh fuck yeah cum inside me baby”

That pushes Cas over the edge, and he pushes in deep, cuming inside Dean. Cas keeps fucking Dean through his orgasm, causing Dean to whine while he cums all over his chest. Cas rolls over to Dean’s side, and after taking a minute to catch his breath, turns to face his partner.

“God, that was amazing,” Cas says

“I know, your cock felt so good,” Dean says, out of breath

Cas’s cock twitches at that. “Oh my god, I am going to need a minute between rounds you know”

Dean laughs, feeling sated. “Shower now, or in the morning”

“In the morning”

“Ok, g’ night Cas”

“Night Dean,” Cas says as he gives Dean one last kiss on his neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this being my first fic I did not expect the response it got. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos and for reading. I hope to only get better in my writing and hope you stick around for more. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I was so nervous about uploading this. I've been on AO3 for years (as you can probably tell from my username) but I was never brave enough to post my own thing on here. I'd love some comments whether its all positive or constructive criticism cause if I'm gonna keep doing this I'll need it. Also, there's definitely gonna be a chapter 2 up soon! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
